Traditional methods of extracting oils from plants often utilize industrial solvents that are not safe for human consumption or cosmetic use. While organic or otherwise safe processes are available, such processes can be slow and expensive and will often extract unwanted plant constituents such as sugars and chlorophyll. Such unwanted constituents can compromise the purity, smell and taste of the desired oils, even leading to potential ailments if consumed.